Charmed Comics: Volume One
Charmed Comics Volume 1 is a bound paperback of the first five issues of the Charmed Comics series created by Paul Ruditis and Dave Hoover, published by Zenescope and sketched and colored by various artists. Included with the 5 issues is the The Sourcebook - a recap of the Charmed television series and characters as well as a new story entitled To The Warren Born. Charmed Comics The Charmed Comics pick up where the TV show left off, after the final battle with The Triad and Christie Jenkins, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell & Paige Matthews, three witches destined to be the most powerful force for good our world has ever known, have embraced a new life. A life with their husbands Leo Wyatt, Coop and Henry Mitchell as well as their children and a future without the constant battle between good and evil... or so they think. Preface "Hear now the words of the witches ... A centuries old spell unlocked the power of the Charmed Ones, three sisters born to protect the innocent. Through success and tragedy, love and loss, the descendants of Melinda Warren battled the forces of evil for eight years before winning their happily ever after. But that was only the start of their story. It's been a year and a half since Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were victorious in their ultimate battle against evil. They've put the past behind them and settled into their relatively quiet lives with their families. The death of the first innocent that the Charmed Ones ever saved has reawakened an ancient evil more powerful than the sisters have ever faced. Now with a brand new threat emerging, the Charmed Ones must prepare for the fight of their lives.'"Paul Ruditis Summary of the First Five Issues Set eighteen-months after Forever Charmed, the sisters are now living happy demon free lives and have each entered into motherhood. Piper has had a third child, a girl named Melinda and is planning on opening her own restaurant. Phoebe has had her first daughter with Coop named Prue and is preparing to return to work. Paige has had twin girls with Henry Mitchell and is also working as a whitelighter and is seen helping Leo at Magic School with his students. Meanwhile two new warlocks named Neena and Hogan begin implementing a plan to revive one of the sisters' greatest foes. When Piper and Phoebe attend the funeral of Brittany, the first innocent that they ever saved, they discover that she had mysteriously transformed into an elderly woman just as she was when she fell victim to Javna. Meanwhile Paige visits her latest charge, a high school bully named Brent who is a witch. She shows him one of many entrances to Magic School, and informs him of the 48 hour window in which a new witch must decide if they are to be a good witch or turn to the side of evil. As she leaves, the warlocks Neena and Hogan arrive, leaving him dead outside of the school's entrance. Back at the manor, while searching the Book for clues to Brittany's death, Phoebe receives a powerful premonition which shows her that every single innocent and charge saved by the sisters over the past nine and a half years is in grave danger. While Piper and Paige attempt to gather as much information about their past innocents current whereabouts, Phoebe finds her empathy power has returned as she conducts the wedding of Romeo & Juliet. Piper and Paige arrive at the home of Tyler Michaels, a teenage firestarter whom they saved from The Source many years ago. They find him under attack from demons who want his blood in order to perform a ritual which involves using the blood of the innocent and the soil of the ancient burial ground in order to revive The Source. Meanwhile Paige receives a new power in the form of an orb shield. The Charmed Ones later gather at the manor where they realize that they must protect their past innocents and go back to fighting evil, however they are unaware that Neena and Hogan's plan to resurrect The Source has been successful. While Phoebe and Paige stay at the manor to look after the remaining innocents after the magical ones have been sent to Magic School, Piper is out looking at possible restaurants with a female estate agent, struggling to find the perfect spot. However, the newly resurrected Source casts a spell on the innocents under the protection of the Charmed Ones, with help from Hogan, causing them to attack the sisters. Just as Piper finds the perfect place for her restaurant, she is jumped by the estate agent who has fallen under The Source's spell. After fighting her off, and leaving her frozen, Piper speeds home. Meanwhile at the manor, Phoebe and Coop are attacked by the innocents, while Henry, also under the influence of the spell attempts to strangle Paige, who reluctantly knocks him out with a lamp. The four of them then flee to Magic School to formulate their next move. In the underworld, Neena and Hogan watch as The Source prepares to take his vengeance on the sisters, before discussing their own plans in secret. As Piper arrives home she sees the chaos inside the manor, before Phoebe and Paige orb in moments before The Source makes himself known to the sisters and attacks them on the street outside the manor with a huge fireball. As Piper attempts to attack him she discovers that she has a new power, which causes the street to melt while binding onto The Source causing him to get stuck. The sisters leave for Magic School where they are greeted by their husbands. After pondering how The Source has returned, Leo explains that there must always be a "source of evil" as long as evil exists in the world. Piper dismisses that fact saying that they are going to put an end to The Source once and for all. The Charmed Ones face off against the Source and create a potion from the magical essence of the entire Magical Community and create an amped up version of the Power of Three spell to use to finally vanquish the Source. The Source attacks and the sisters use the potion, the Sword of Excalibur and chant the spell and the Source is vanquished. Neena then absorbs the Source's power via a potion and disperses it amongst herself and the entire evil community in the Underworld. Product Information :Paperback: 144 pages :Publisher: Zenescope :Language: English :ISBN-10: 0982582676 :ISBN-13: 978-0982582671 :Product Dimensions: 10 x 6.6 x 0.5 inches References Category:Charmed Universe Category:Out of Universe